


Ash In Our Mouths

by sahrmael



Series: Don't Know How To Reach You [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Thousand Year Blood War, and i'm still crying gdi, definite angst, i'm honestly not ashamed for also shipping him with akon, mayuri has feelings omf, originally on my FF.Net, though the dynamic is very different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahrmael/pseuds/sahrmael
Summary: Mayuri reflects on the nature of his entanglement with Unohana, and people are beginning to take notice of the fact that something is more off about him than usual. (Post-TYBW. Follow up to Change Is In Everything.)
Relationships: Akon/Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Unohana Retsu
Series: Don't Know How To Reach You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992439
Kudos: 2





	Ash In Our Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Completely aware that Nemuri didn't make an appearance until the last couple chapters following the time jump, but I have little reason to think that Mayuri wouldn't have replaced his assistant immediately and even accelerated her development for his benefit. He's a jerk, and I write what I want, so... y'know.

There was always a lingering suspicion that, despite her gentle appearance and good manners, Retsu Unohana was _hiding something._

It sets his skin alight, not knowing what truly lie beneath her cool exterior. Even if, on more than one occasion, Mayuri had chance to chip away at it. Those were the moments where he saw what he thought to be the _best of her_. A bit of ruthlessness seeping through the cracks in the slab, leaving him with more questions on the morrow than had been present the evening prior.

There's been an obvious shift in his mental state of late, and he finds little point in hiding it. He's certain that it will be attributed to the strain placed upon his division's resources, the lack of time available to respond to such a drastic loss of supplies, and the Seireitei's uptick in demand. That, he thinks, will serve to keep people even further from him, for fear that he may completely snap.

The manner in which a few of the others observe him, however – Isane Kotetsu and that loud-mouthed Madarame in particular – has him very much on edge.

Prying eyes have never been much bother, but it is the knowledge that the pair of them, albeit on very separate occasions, have seen a softer side of him that gives Mayuri reason to fret.

He cannot think straight, grinding teeth against each other until his jaw aches. He's been horribly distracted, much to the concern of his Third Seat, who now takes _every_ opportunity to encourage hydration and sleep, even in the face of Mayuri's stern protests.

But Akon has been around long enough to know when to push him, and how far. A shame that he's been relenting so damn easily of late. It's clearly giving the other man the wrong idea as to the extent of his duties.

His attentiveness to Nemuri and her needs, as well, has been rather out of character for him. Unable to focus on much other than this current obsession – this infuriating mystery that had been Unohana's damned mask – she's been permitted far more freedom than he had granted her previous incarnation, to the degree that Mayuri is beginning to compare her to Zaraki's pink pest of a former lieutenant.

She's not quite so chipper, thank goodness, but she has taken a distinct liking to Matsumoto and the rest of the Women's Society. Provided they don't fill her head with absolute rubbish, he finds himself unable to really care.

His brow furrows.

_Zaraki._

There was some link between that foul bastard and Unohana, he's certain of it. The man has been said to be the last to see her alive, and _that_ sets the gears to turning in fervor. He's not the least bit interested in the precise definition of their entanglement – that is to say, Mayuri wouldn't give a shit if it _had_ been at all like their own, though he seriously doubts the possibility – so much as the origin.

At the onset of their introduction following his release from the Nest, he'd noted something peculiar about her. Suspicious had been the lack of emotional range in her mannerisms, her tone and smile, enough so that he had remained both cautious and curious.

Unohana had, of course, been several years his senior, but that had done precious little to curb Mayuri's tongue when it came to their rivalry and secret meetings. He expects that it was the natural entwining of his art and her own, coupled with her brimming intellect, that had fed into the inception of their affairs.

No, of that he is certain. It was part of the appeal.

She had been _brilliant._

Mayuri grimaces, startled at once by the sting of teeth piercing his tongue. He'll have to remember to do something about the grinding that has made its way into his web of habitual behaviors of late.

The approaching echo of footsteps further spurs his irritation.

"Sir, you seem to have missed your afternoon meeting with the Commander. What should I tell Lieutenant Ise?"

Oh, yes. _That_. If he ever becomes the least bit acclimated to Kyoraku holding rank over him, it will be a bloody miracle.

"Tell her... I don't give a _damn_ what excuse you give her, Akon, provided she _leaves_."

For a minute, he swears the other man rolls his eyes.

_Smartass._

"You _do_ realize the extent of their suspicions." It's not a question, and Akon is creeping into dangerous territory with that tone. "Even if they're naïve enough to overlook the true purpose behind this... _isolation_ , they'll suspect you of illicit activity, at the very least."

Mayuri groans aloud.

"Pray tell when I've _not_ been suspect of unethical practices within this organization, you fool."

Akon snorts. "Fine. But you know she'll keep coming until you give them reason to stop."

"Do as you're told, _and go._ "

Left once more to the screeching of his thoughts, Mayuri growls, allowing himself the chance to rest his eyes.

Who, in fact, _was_ Retsu Unohana, and _what_ had she been hiding from him?

Whatever the reason, the whole ordeal leaves a rather ashen taste in his mouth.


End file.
